Yugioh  marik gets whooped and special guest!
by zuzuyugi244
Summary: sequel to Yugioh  when ryou attacks! read Yugioh  when ryou attacks! 1st if u havent read it yet.bit of yaoi and bad words.I DID NOT MAKE THIS!


ELLO!ELLO!!! I'm going to continue making these!So doooooooooon't worry!!!!Plus i'll be having a special guest!KATE!If you want to be in the next one then ask!OR send me a message saying you liked my quiz!Plus if I end up liking you,you'll not only be on this thingie!I'LL BE YOU'RE FRIEND!Well that's how it was with kate!Yay!!I just looooooooooooooooooooooove memo's!!!You just write random things that no one will read!!BUT I'M EVIL!SO AFTER I PUT IT ON THE MEMO I PUT IT ON THE QUIZ PART OF IT TO JUST SO YOU GOTTA READ IT!!!!!!NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!FEAR ME!!FEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ME!!!!!!

ryou:"Why?" ...cuz i think it'd be fun to be feared!

ryou: o.0 "what?" YOU HEARD ME!!!NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!FEAR ME!FEAAAAAAAARburp...yeaaaaaaaaaah I shouldn't have drank that 5th pepsi!

ryou: O.O"CANS!?"

me:"naaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

ryou:"phew!"

me:"LITERES!!!!"

ryou:O.O"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

me:"yeah!!!"patting tummy"that was yummy pepsi!!!"

ryou:"don't you...need the washroom!?"

me:"NOPE!!YIPPIE!!!!!"

ryou:"uh" me:"CHA CHA CHHHHHHHHHA!!!!!"

ryou:0.0"what?!"

me:"Oh!WAIT!...oh snaps..i forgot!Oh yeah!..nope lost it!..WAIT!..nah it's gone...gone for good!"

ryou:"oh we-

me:"LET US ALL MOURN FOR THE POOR THOUGHT!"

ryou:"WH-

me:"IT WAS SO YOUNG!NOT KNOWING LIFE!"

ryou:"nim-

me:"POOR POOR THOUGHT!IT DIDN'T SEE IT COMING!!!"

ryou:"NIMO!"

me:"yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?!"

ryou:" I just wanted to say that-

me:"ALAS!-

ryou:"THAT'S FING IT!!!"

me: O.O

ryuo:"NIMO!LET ME TALK!YOU KEEP INTERUPTING ME!STOP IT!STOP IT NOOOOOOOOW!!!THIS INSTANT!!"

me:"..okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

ryou:sighs"like i was saying...oh f..i forgot!"

me:blinks"so...can i"

ryou:"go ahead!"

me:"YAY!!!!!BUT I FORGOT SO WHATEVER!!!LET'S START THIS THINGIE!!!!!!"

ryou:"GOD HELP ME!!!!!"

me:"YEAH!"

me:"OH NO!School started today!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!So i'll have a hard time updating!!!!!!But don't worry!I shall update!!A lot!!NEITHER RAIN NOR SNOW NOR SLEET WILL STOP ME!...well they couldn't stop me to begin with cuz i'm indoors...but THAT'S NOT POINT!!!Hey i just realized shouldn't I have put this in the memo!?...i should've!!HAHA LOOK HOW EVIL I AM!!I WROTE STORY START BUT JUST ADDED TO THE MEMO!!!AHAHAHAHHAHAAHHA!!"  
yugi:"NIMO" 

me:"yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!" 

yugi:"you're getting side tracked!!!When you write "story start" then the story is supposed to start!!!"  
me:"oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!STORY START!...PART 2?!" 

yugi:-- 

joey:"THERE WAS A PART ONE!?" O.O 

malik:"i have NO idea!!!!" 

kaiba:"idiots...i'm surrounded by idiots!" 

me:"surrounded?!by IDIOTS?!hmmmmm,i don't see any idiots just you're FRIENDS" 

joey:"KAIBA HAS FRIENDS?!" 

malik:"i thought he was a loner!!" 

marik:"lonely,loooooooooooooonely man!MONEY'S HIS BEST FRIEND!" 

kaiba:"shut up mutt,gay lord and palm tree!!!" 

them:"HEY!" 

joey:"i'm no dog!!!!" 

malik:"YEAH AND MARIK'S NOT GAY!" 

everyone:"..." 

marik:"...IDIOT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!" 

malik:"me?" 

marik:"YEAH!" 

malik:"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" 

kate:"YOU WEAR A BELLY SHIRT!!!" 

us:"HEY!" 

kate:"hey everyone" 

malik:"but...i thought it was smexy!!!" 

kate:"nope!Not even CLOSE" 

me: O.O"HOLY ICE CAPS!!I READ WHAT I SAID OVER AND I SOUNDED LIKE TEA!!!!!!"panicking 

marik:"BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM! I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM!!!"points at

bakura with eyes closed 

bakura:0.0"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" 

marik:"THIS IS WHAT I WANNA DO!LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" 

bakura:"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING-" 

marik:""ONE ON ONE,JUST ME AND YOU!!!" 

bakura:"THAT'S IT!!!!"holds up a knife"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!" 

marik:O.O"huh!?WHAT DID I DO?!" 

bakura:runs at him"DIE YOU GAY FREAK!!!" 

marik:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"runs 

kate:"DIE MARIK!DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!" 

ryou:"don't you mean run?" 

kate:"no!I mean die!!DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!" 

me+yami+yugi and joey:dancing"BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM! I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM!LET'S SPEND IT NOW TOGETHER!NOW UNTIL FOREVER!" 

bakura:jumps marik and starts stabbing marikDIE!!DIE CENSORDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!YOU FRIGGEN 6 YEAR OLD FREAK IN THE BODY OF A TEENAGER!" 

marik:"AH!HELP!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

bakura:looks at us"WHY ARE THEY SAYING IT NOW!?" 

ryou:"IT'S A SONG!!!" 

bakura:"really?!" 

kate:"yeah!But that doesn't matter!Keep killing marik!!!" 

bakura:O.O"uh..."looks at marik and sees him in a puddle of blood"i..think he's already dead!..SHIT!BYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!!" 

malik:"MARIK!!!!!BAKURA I'LL KILL YOU!!"runs after him with his millenuim rod 

bakura:"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"jumps out the window 

malik:"THEN I'LL...crap i can't say that!It wont make sense!!!!" 

marik:"m...alik" 

malik:O.Olooks at marik"...HOLY ICE

CAP!!ZOMBIE!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!STAY BACK!STAY BACK YOU EVIL FIEND!" 

marik:"no!...it's ME" 

malik:"YOU WANT CHEEZE?!OH RA!I DON'T HAVE ANY!!!" T.T 

marik:"you dumbass!!!..." 

kaiba:"call a damn doctor!" 

malik:"BUT...he's a ZOMBIE" 

kaiba:"he isn't!" 

kate:"he's just bleeding!...A LOT!muttering"idiot" 

malik:"HEY! I heard that!" 

kate:"i don't care" 

malik:"you're so mean!" 

kate:"thank you" 

marik:"HELLO!!BLEEDING OVER HERE" 

kaiba:on a cell phone"yes!I want them over here on the double!!You hear me?!IT'S A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!!!" 

marik:"kaiba!?...you're calling the hospital!?Thank you!!!THANK YOU!!"T.T 

kaiba:"hospital!?I was calling for a pizza!!Ii don't care!BLEED TO DEATH!YOU HEAR ME YOU FREAK!BLEED!" 

marik:jaw drops"YOU'RE MEAN" 

kaiba:"oh shut up and die already" 

kate:"YES KAIBA!"  
mean while with bakura 

bakura:"BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!""running around 

weevil:"hehehee you're so beautiful!Did anyone ever tell you that?hehehehe"talking to a butter fly 

bakura:"HAAHAHAHAHAHA!"sees weevil"what a loser! " 

weevil:"hehe..wanna go o-bakura steps on the butterfly O.O"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" 

bakura:"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

weevil:"oh could you!?" 

bakura:"very easily!!NOW!Excuse me!I have some old ladies to scare!!!"runs away laughing...again  
with us again 

yugi:"wow bakura's mean!" 

ryou:"well at least he didn't eat it this time!" 

me:O.o"he eats bugs?!" 

ryou:"he says it's healthy for you"-- 

yami:"stupid tomb robber!!" 

kaiba:"WHERE'S MY DAMN PIZZA!!!!"knoc knock"YES!FINALLY!"runs to the door 

joey:"OMG!KAIBA CAN RUN!" 

everyone:sweat drop 

ryou:"...well he DOES have two legs!" 

malik:"yeah!Two very long and slender model like legs!" 

everyone:"WHAT?!" 

kaiba:looks at malik"EXCUSE ME!?"" 

malik:"what?Did i say something weird!?" 

kate:"woooooooooooooooooooow,you're SICK" 

kaiba:"all i want is my damn pizza!"answers the door and sees bakura with a huge smile

onO.O"WHAT THE?!" 

bakura:"i have pizza!...but it's a little bloody!"the pizza box is red now and there's blood all over bakura 

kaiba:"..."shuts the door at bakura's face 

kate:"HEY!Why'd you do that!?" 

kaiba:eye twitch"WHY!?HE'S A FREAK!Plus..he killed someone!Meaning

cops!Here!NOW!" 

us:O.O"SHIT!" 

me:"AND MARIK'S BLEEDING!" 

kaiba:"yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...BYE!"runs and jumps out another window 

me:"DAMMIT PEOPLE!WE HAVE DOORS!!!!" . 

kate:laughing"haha i gotta go!" 

me:"please don't jump out the window!!" 

kate:"I WONT!" 

me:"phew!" 

kate:"I'M A FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYING!!"get's a jet pack and flies out the window 

me:"...woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow" 

cops:bust in the placeHEY YOU!WHY WAS THERE A BLOODY SEME ALBINO OUTSIDE WITH A BLOODY PIZZA AND COVERED WITH BLOOD!?" 

bakura:"hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" 

ryou:hits forhead"great" 

cop 2:"OH MY LORD!LOOK AT THE POOR...INSANE LOOKING TEENAGER!HE'S SOAKED IN BLOOD!" 

yugi:"nooooooooooooooooo,it's ketchup!" 

cop 2:"really?!" 

yugi:"yea- 

marik:"GOD DAMMIT!I'M BLEEEEEEEEEDING!!HELP ME!HELP

MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"sobbing 

me:"...SMARNEY!!!!!!!"crashes through the wall 

joey:"I'M HELPING YOU!"runs after me 

ryou:"...smarney?" 

malik:"barney's evil cousin!" 

ryou:"but- 

yami:"I WANNA GO ON THR TRIP ALREADY!" 

yugi:"We can't!The cops!" 

yami:"DAMMIT!!MIND CRUSH!!"mind crushes the cops"HAH!TAKE

THAAAAAAAAAAT!" 

everyone else:O.o"uh" 

bakura:"...BWHAHAHAHHAAHHHAHA!" 

marik:"I'M A BLEEEEEEEEEEEEDING!" 

yami:puts on shades"and were out!" 

yugi:"but we didn't help marik yet" 

yami:"don't worry!Next story he'll magically be okay again!" 

yugi:"Really?!" 

yami:"i promise!" 

ryou:"yes don't worry,now bye for now!" 

marik:"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!HELP ME!!" 

everyone else:smiling and waving 

malik:"just smile and wave people,smile and wave!!!!"


End file.
